Dinner on Tuesdays
by otomiya-tickles
Summary: Oikawa and Kuroo have started to hang out regularly, and often eat dinner together on Tuesdays. They have fun, they're bro's, they flirt a little. Until one time it all escalates very bad. Cause: Oikawa's over-sensitivity a.k.a. hot & sexy hyper ticklishness a very teasy Kuroo can't say 'no' to! ( OiKuroo / OiKuro )


**A/N:** BELIEVE ME. This is no DINNER on Tuesdays this is a fcking _sinsinsin_ -story and I wrote it and embarrassment because wtf have I done for killeralex16 who personally suggested this to me, including prompt and pairing. I hope you'll feel better love!

I was on a roll when I wrote this, it literally was some turbo-writing and somehow I feel this story is different from my normal style but alright I like different XD P.S. why _Tuesday_? NO CLUE ask my trashy brains.

 **Summary:** Oikawa and Kuroo have started to hang out regularly, and often eat dinner together on Tuesdays. They have fun, they're bro's, they flirt a little. Until one time it all escalates very bad. Cause: Oikawa's over-sensitivity a.k.a. hot  & sexy hyper ticklishness a very teasy Kuroo can't say 'no' to!

* * *

 **Dinner on Tuesdays**

How did they end up this way? Kuroo looked down at Oikawa who was sprawled under him on the couch; his shirt all the way over his head, trapping his arms, his face flushed and eyes teary and- alright. _Rewind_.

They were only flirting. It just kind of escalated in the worst way possible. Kuroo was over at Oikawa's place since they often ate dinner together on Tuesdays.

He was pretty surprised himself when both of them happened to be studying in Tokyo. Back in high school he never had much interest in the dorky Seijoh captain. Sure, he was handsome. But he appeared to be a pretty huge dick too.

Still, once they became healthy university freshmen, one thing lead to the other and they started to hang out. Each of their get-togethers would have more of their flirty glances, teasy comments, and tonight it happened that Oikawa was doing the dishes after having dinner together while Kuroo stood behind him, hands positioned on Oikawa's ass and massaging him playfully. Something he liked to do _a lot_.

Oikawa was tensing up against his touch like he always did, and squirming uncomfortably. His hands which were busy doing the dishes shook a little and a huge blush was forming on his cheeks.

"Can you just _not_? I'm doing these-" Oikawa arched his back a little when Kuroo squeezed him, and Kuroo whistled playfully.

"You always get so tense when I touch you here, are you such a shy babyboy after all?" Kuroo hummed and he squeezed his butt playfully, making Oikawa hop like a little idiot.

"K-Kuroho!" Oikawa squeaked, and he jerked his arms out of the sink, splashing water all over them. He turned around, ending up pinned between Kuroo and the kitchen counter. Their eyes met, and the look in Kuroo's eyes changed from a confused to one filled with mischief once he caught that awkward smile on Oikawa's face.

"Ohoho? Wait. Don't tell me you're _ticklish_ here?" Kuroo reached behind Oikawa again to touch that favorite booty of his again, and Oikawa was already giggling and pushing him away.

"Nooho don't touch me!" Oikawa wriggled himself free and darted across the room. Kuroo quickly turned off the water that was still running, and chased after his hysterical love interest.

"Oh no you don't!" he sang, and even with his headstart, Oikawa couldn't go further than the couch where Kuroo caught him and threw him onto the soft cushions.

"Stop! Kuroo I swear-" Oikawa let out a gasp when Kuroo sat himself on his waist, straddling him and pinning him to the couch, the most evil smirk on his face Oikawa had ever seen. Even worse than the time when Nekoma owned Seijoh hard, back in their high school days. Which said a lot.

"So, ickly tickly-Kawa, why didn't you just tell me you're ticklish?" Kuroo wriggled his hand between Oikawa and the couch, and he grabbed a handful of one precious Oikawa-butt. The brunet jumped a little and let out a tiny squeal.

"Kuroo! Haha- wait!" he brought out, and he grabbed Kuroo's shoulders and tried to push him off- which failed pretty bad.

"And here I was, thinking all this time that you didn't _like_ being touched here," Kuroo said, continuing the ticklish onslaught. His hand was fondling Oikawa's butt like any other guy or girl would find arousing. No, Oikawa Tooru was giggling like a baby.

"Kuroohoho s-stop ihihit! It ticklehehes!" Oikawa laughed, squirming and writhing under him, but Kuroo clicked his tongue and shook his head.

"Yeah, too late for that now. For misleading my thoughts, you'll get punished accordingly. _Right now_ ," Kuroo said in a voice that sounded teasing as fuck. Oikawa shut his eyes and shook his head.

"Noooo!" he yelled, but Kuroo nodded excitedly and held both his hands above Oikawa's squirming body, his fingers wiggling playfully as he lowered them.

"Yeeees!" he sang, and with that he lowered his wiggling fingers to Oikawa's writhing body. He ran his fingers all over his tummy and sides, enjoying how Oikawa screeched and giggled at the playful touch.

"STAahhap! Nohoho f-fuhuck!" Oikawa cursed through his laughter. The moment he'd throw his hips up, lifting Kuroo a little, Kuroo would slip one hand under his butt and wiggle his finger all over his sensitive asscheeks, sometimes pinching and squeezing mischievously.

"NO! _Not there_!" Oikawa was bouncing and giggling like an idiot, and Kuroo couldn't help but burst in a laughing fit of his own as well.

"You really are extraordinary, how the hell didn't I know you're this ticklish? This is hilarious! Where else?" Kuroo traced one finger in circles on Oikawa's tummy which was left exposed with his shirt riding up during the struggle.

"Hehehe I'll f-fucking _kill_ you!" Oikawa threatened, and Kuroo shook his head with that teasy trademark smirk.

"No you won't. Tonight, I'll be killing _you_ ," he said, and he leaned in and while his fingers wiggled up Oikawa's sides and ribs - taking up his shirt at the same time - he placed his lips on Oikawa's neck and blew a playful raspberry.

Oikawa's legs flew up and he shrieked, his arms flailing in hysterics. Oikawa's hands grabbed Kuroo's spikey hair, tugging helplessly, but Kuroo continued to torture his neck and ear with feather light kisses and little raspberries. Meanwhile, he had pulled up Oikawa's shirt all the way up, and he moved back a little so he could pull the shirt over his head.

"Hmphhh! Jeheherk!" Oikawa protested, but his shirt went over his head, messed up his fabulous hair and ended up stuck around his arms, trapping his arms above his head.

"Did I hear correctly? _Jerk_? You dare insult me in your situation?" Kuroo never dropped the teasy voice, and he traced both index fingers down Oikawa's bare underarms.

"HAa! KUrooooo!" Oikawa howled and he bucked his hips, making Kuroo bounce up and down as if he were riding a wild animal. Kuroo laughed and tightened his knees around Oikawa's waist, his fingers increasing the pace and tickling the hell out of his armpits.

"So the almighty Seijoh captain shaves huh? I knew it," Kuroo teased, and with renewed energy he dove his fingers in Oikawa's nearly hairless armpits and tickled like he had never tickled anyone before. Oikawa was loud- like, _worrisome_ loud.

The neighbours might hear, so Kuroo leaned back down and instead of the neck and ears he went for a well-aimed kiss on the lips. Their _first_. In this hilarious situation with him being the dominant of the two, he might as well initiatie their first kiss, and oh how he _loved_ it.

Oikawa was still having this panicked laughing fit, so with Kuroo's lips covering his it was as if he was drinking out his laughter. Oikawa let out a muffled squeak and his hands that had still been tugging Kuroo's hair actually loosened their grip on him. Oikawa's wide open eyes slowly closed, and as Kuroo's fingers traveled from his armpits down toward his tummy, fingertips fluttering lightly, his body relaxed and he wrapped his arms around Kuroo's neck. Ha.

Kuroo smirked in the kiss and he lightly wiggled his fingertips over the bare skin of Oikawa's stomach and slowly made his way down past his waistline. Oikawa tensed up when Kuroo's fingers unbuckled his pants, and Kuroo pulled back to look at Oikawa's flushed face. Right, _that's_ how they ended up that way. Kuroo smiled and cocked his head, as if asking permission.

Oikawa was still panting and he threw his head back in exhaustion with a roll of his eyes. He then gave a weak nod and smiled a little.

"You're a dick," he sighed, but he lifted his hips in approval so Kuroo could strip him. Kuroo laughed and threw it to the side, followed by his own T-shirt which he had to get rid off because _damn_ it was hot.

"Turn," Kuroo said as he raised himself a bit so he could flip Oikawa over - who flopped around like a disfunctional fish with his arms still trapped above his head by his shirt. Kuroo then grinned and traced his finger down the length of Oikawa's spine, making him cry out.

"Aaahhh! K-Kurooho!" Oikawa giggled, but moans were getting entangled in his breathless noises now, and Kuroo smirked at his reactions. He grinded his hips against him, dry-riding Oikawa's ass and rubbing his arousal against him through Oikawa's boxers and his own pants.

"Dude, you really are ticklish about _everywhere_ ," Kuroo sighed, scribbling his fingers down Oikawa's back and once he reached his boxers he took the fabric along whilst continuing the ticklish movements of his fingers. Oikawa shook with weak giggles and moans, but he still lifted his ass a little so Kuroo could easily take off the last remains of his clothing.

"-and so _naughty_ I see? You actually like being tickled this much?" Kuroo continued his monologue as he allowed himself to slip his hand between Oikawa's legs so he could feel how much this tickle-touchy fest had aroused him.

"S-shut uhup!" Oikawa gasped out, his teeth clenched and his body squirming, but Kuroo expertly stroked him while his free hand scribbled its fingers all over his bare ass.

"Still some sass left? Just you wait," Kuroo said with a smirk, and without warning he forced one finger inside him. Oikawa gasped sharply and groaned, throwing his head back before he sank back into the cushions, muffling his cries.

While loosening him up with his finger and pleasuring him with his other hand, Kuroo couldn't help but lean down and add his tongue to the game; he licked and effectively tickled Oikawa by flicking the tip of his tongue all over his back.

His hand left Oikawa's throbbing member alone, tickled its way up his chest and switched to some sensual nipple-play. Meanwhile, two more fingers were added to Oikawa's behind, and all that remained of Oikawa's once shrieking laughter were merely his moans and soft noises of pleasure.

" _KUROO_ \- p-please!" Oikawa finally brought out, and Kuroo cocked his head and made a teasing humming sound.

"Please what?" he asked, and leaned a bit forward and finally released Oikawa from the restraints of his shirt. Lifting himself a little on shaking arms, Oikawa panted breathlessly before sighing out-

"Just fuck me already!" - through clenched teeth. Kuroo giggled and nodded as he swiftly slid his own clothing down his bottom.

"As you wish." Kuroo's fingers left Oikawa's ass - which was throbbing from the fingering - and got replaced by his own hardness that had been pulsing ever since that damn hot kiss. Thinking of that kiss, Kuroo pulled back and simply made Oikawa turn around so he could face him.

"Wha-" Thrusting himself back inside him again, Kuroo leaned down and claimed Oikawa's lips again. Oikawa weakly parted his lips and let Kuroo be as dominant as he wanted to - he didn't fucking _care_. Their hips moved in sync, and as he smirked into the kiss, Kuroo couldn't help but scribble his fingers up Oikawa's sides and ribs.

Oikawa who had his arms wrapped around Kuroo's neck suddenly tightened his grip in response, squeaking into the kiss as his eyes shot back open.

"Hmphh!" he brought out, and Kuroo pulled back for a quick moment and winked.

"Not escapin' me that easily," he taunted, and while fucking the heavens and hells out of him, Kuroo went back to exploiting every bit of Oikawa's oversensitivity and ticklishness- and both them _and_ the neighbours now found out on this oh so normal Tuesday night: they loved it.


End file.
